God FATE
|length = 1:30 (TV Ver.) 5:07 (Full Ver.) |episode = 1 - 13 |prev = N/A |next = wonder fang}} God FATE is the first opening theme of the Hakkenden: Tōhō Hakken Ibun anime series, performed by . The single was released on January 23, 2013. Tracklist #God FATE #恋夢様 (Koi Muyō) #God FATE (Off Vocal) #恋夢様 (Off Vocal) Lyrics TV Version Kanji= Shadow which GOD draw. It believes? It does not believe? You can choose. MY FATE. 乾いた風に　抱かれて 生命への神秘を覚え　刻む想い ただ…傍にいたいと願い 人を愛し　人を憎み 悲しさは優しさ生む たとえ光が　“消えたとしても” 明日の希望を探すよ 燃えた血の呼吸　“引き寄せれば” 因果は奇跡に変わる ((　Don't stop!　Don't wanna rests!　)) Shadow which GOD draw. 闇を掻き分け 手を伸ばすよ　どこまでも… This heart was asking. いつか還るまで 涙の意味　無駄にはしない 螺旋のように　蠢く果てに 吠えて交わる　FATE ((　hell!　))Kanji, rōmaji and English translation by Jpop Time. |-| Rōmaji= Shadow which GOD draw. It believes? It does not believe? You can choose. MY FATE. Kawa ita kaze ni idaka rete Seimei e no shinpi wo oboe kizamu omoi Tada… soba ni itai to negai Hito wo ai shi hito wo nikumi Kana shisa wa yasa shisa umu Tatoe hikari ga　”kieta toshite mo” Asu no kibou wo sagasu yo Moeta chi no kokyuu　”hiki yose reba” Inga wa kiseki ni kawaru ((　Don't stop!　Don't wanna rest!　)) Shadow which GOD draw. Yami wo kaki wake Te wo nobasu yo doko made mo… This heart was asking. Itsuka kaeru made Namida no imi muda niwa shi nai Rasen no youni ugo meku hate ni Hoete majiwaru FATE ((　hell!　)) |-| English= Shadow which GOD draw. It believes? It does not believe? You can choose. MY FATE. Embraced by the dry wind, I feel the mystery of life I’ll engrave this feeling into my memory I just want… to be by your side Loving humans, yet hating them Kindness is born out of grief Even if　”the light disappears” There’s hope for tomorrow, I’ll search for it The breaths of burning blood　”if I can lure them out” Even the destined fate can turn into a miracle ((　Don't stop!　Don't wanna rest!　)) Shadow which GOD draw. I’ll push my way through the darkness And reach out, endlessly… This heart was asking. Until the day I can return I won’t let my tears go to waste Like a spiral, after wriggling around, eventually Howling and intersecting, that’s FATE ((　hell!　)) Full Version Kanji= Shadow which GOD draw. It believes? It does not believe? You can choose. MY FATE. 乾いた風に　抱かれて 生命への神秘を覚え　刻む想い ただ…傍にいたいと願い 人を愛し　人を憎み 悲しさは優しさ生む たとえ光が　“消えたとしても” 明日の希望を探すよ 燃えた血の呼吸　“引き寄せれば” 因果は奇跡に変わる ((　Don't stop!　Don't wanna rests!　)) Shadow which GOD draw. 闇を掻き分け 手を伸ばすよ　どこまでも… This heart was asking. いつか還るまで 涙の意味　無駄にはしない 螺旋のように　蠢く果てに 吠えて交わる　FATE ((　hell!　)) 近づく程に　壊れてく 歯痒くとも捨てられない　強い絆 選ばれし　鳴く冒険者 過去を許し　見据えた先 クロスした未来を逝く たとえ躰が　“離れていても” 諦めず取り戻すよ 誓いの痣に　“呑まれぬように” 慟哭を奇跡へ変えよう ((　Don't stop!　Don't wanna lose!　)) Darkness which GOD draw. 悪夢の　melody 聴こえるだろう?　塗りつぶせ This heart was promising. もう一度だけ 逢えてもまだ　油断はしない 色づいた　冥想の中で 天を仰ぐから… ‘GIVE　.1’閉ざす　「What is said?」 ‘GIVE　.2’隠す　「What is seen?」 ‘GIVE　.3’伏せる　「What is heard?」 ‘GIVE　.4’冷める　「What is felt?」 ‘GIVE　.5’さすらう　「What is filled?」 ‘GIVE　.6’探る　「What is held?」 ‘GIVE　.7’染める　「What is soiled?」 ‘GIVE　.8’迫る　「What did you want?」 ((　Becomes strong by believing.　)) ((　Now, don't be afraid.　Rise!　Progress!　)) ((　God FATE　)) Shadow which GOD draw. It believes? It does not believe? You can choose. MY FATE. ほら、早く This heart was promising. もう一度だけ 逢えたらずっと　此処にいる Shadow which GOD draw. いつか還るまで 涙の意味　無駄にはしない 沈黙の　歪む世界は 廻り続けて 螺旋のように　蠢く果てに 吠えて交わる　FATE ((　hell!　)) |-| Rōmaji= Shadow which GOD draw. It believes? It does not believe? You can choose. MY FATE. Kawa ita kaze ni idaka rete Seimei e no shinpi wo oboe kizamu omoi Tada… soba ni itai to negai Hito wo ai shi hito wo nikumi Kana shisa wa yasa shisa umu Tatoe hikari ga　”kieta toshite mo” Asu no kibou wo sagasu yo Moeta chi no kokyuu　”hiki yose reba” Inga wa kiseki ni kawaru ((　Don't stop!　Don't wanna rest!　)) Shadow which GOD draw. Yami wo kaki wake Te wo nobasu yo doko made mo… This heart was asking. Itsuka kaeru made Namida no imi muda niwa shi nai Rasen no youni ugo meku hate ni Hoete majiwaru FATE ((　hell!　)) Chika zuku hodo ni koware teku Ha gayuku tomo sute rare nai tsuyoi kizuna Era bareshi naku bouken sha Kako wo yurushi mi sueta saki Kurosu shita mirai wo yuku Tatoe karada ga　”hanarete ite mo” Aki ramezu tori modosu yo Chikai no aza ni　”noma renu youni” Doukoku wo kiseki e kae you ((　Don't stop!　Don't wanna lose!　)) Darkness which GOD draw. Akumu no melody Kiko eru darou? Nuri tsubuse This heart was promising. Mou ichido dake Aete mo mada yudan wa shi nai Iro zuita meisou no naka de Ten wo aogu kara… ‘GIVE .1′ Tozasu　”What is said?” ‘GIVE .2′ Kakusu　”What is seen?” ‘GIVE .3′ Fuseru　”What is heard?” ‘GIVE .4′ Sameru　”What is felt?” ‘GIVE .5′ Sasurau　”What is filled?” ‘GIVE .6′ Saguru　”What is held?” ‘GIVE .7′ Someru　”What is soiled?” ‘GIVE .8′ Semaru　”What did you want?” ((　Becomes strong by believing.　)) ((　Now, don't be afraid. Rise! Progress!　)) ((　God FATE　)) Shadow which GOD draw. It believes? It does not believe? You can choose. MY FATE. Hora, hayaku This heart was promising. Mou ichido dake Ae tara zutto koko ni iru Shadow which GOD draw. Yami wo kaki wake Te wo nobasu yo doko made mo… This heart was asking. Itsuka kaeru made Namida no imi muda niwa shi nai Chinmoku no yugamu sekai wa Mawari tsuzu kete Rasen no youni ugo meku hate ni Hoete majiwaru FATE ((　hell!　)) |-| English= Shadow which GOD draw. It believes? It does not believe? You can choose. MY FATE. Embraced by the dry wind, I feel the mystery of life I’ll engrave this feeling into my memory I just want… to be by your side Loving humans, yet hating them Kindness is born out of grief Even if　”the light disappears” There’s hope for tomorrow, I’ll search for it The breaths of burning blood　”if I can lure them out” Even the destined fate can turn into a miracle ((　Don't stop!　Don't wanna rest!　)) Shadow which GOD draw. I’ll push my way through the darkness And reach out, endlessly… This heart was asking. Until the day I can return I won’t let my tears go to waste Like a spiral, after wriggling around, eventually Howling and intersecting, that’s FATE ((　hell!　)) Each time I go closer, it breaks down further It’s exasperating, but this bond is too strong to abandon A howling adventurer, the chosen one Forgiving the past, considering what is ahead Going to the crossed future Even if my body　”is separated from my soul” I won’t give up, I’ll get it back Don’t want to be swallowed by　”the oath’s mark” So I’ll change my cries into a miracle ((　Don't stop!　Don't wanna lose!　)) Darkness which GOD draw. The melody of a nightmare You hear it, don’t you? Cover it up with something louder This heart was promising. Even if I can get just one more chance to meet you I won’t let my guard down The colors have changed, amidst my contemplation I’ll look up at the heavens… ‘GIVE .1′ Locked up　”What is said?” ‘GIVE .2′ Concealed　”What is seen?” ‘GIVE .3′ Covered up　”What is heard?” ‘GIVE .4′ Turning cold　”What is felt?” ‘GIVE .5′ Wandering　”What is filled?” ‘GIVE .6′ Searching　”What is held?” ‘GIVE .7′ Stained　”What is soiled?” ‘GIVE .8′ Drawing near　”What did you want?” ((　Becomes strong by believing.　)) ((　Now, don't be afraid. Rise! Progress!　)) ((　God FATE　)) Shadow which GOD draw. It believes? It does not believe? You can choose. MY FATE. Come on, hurry up This heart was promising. If I can get just one more chance to meet you I’ll stay here forever Shadow which GOD draw. I’ll push my way through the darkness And reach out, endlessly… This heart was asking. Until the day I can return I won’t let my tears go to waste The silent, distorted world Keeps on revolving Like a spiral, after wriggling around, eventually Howling and intersecting, that’s FATE ((　hell!　)) Video TV Version= |-| Full Version= Characters References Navigation Category:Music Category:Opening Themes